


Time Spent With You

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Central Park, Family, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec are both nervous, but they end up having a great time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: With the looming threat of Sebastian and Lilith over their heads now gone, Magnus and Alec take this as an opportunity to make up for lost time, and spend a day just with each other. Both of them are nervous, but they soon find out that there was nothing to be nervous about.Or, Magnus and Alec go on a date to Central Park, and they are both a couple of saps.





	Time Spent With You

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I haven't posted anything in a while. But here I am! I think I wrote something a while ago where I mentioned that they went to Central Park, but this time I actually showed it.
> 
> This is my entry for the Shadowhunters Spring Fling!   
> Edit: this was beta'd by @svergent. Thanks so much, Ash!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Izzy! I could use your help over here!” Alec shouted from his room in the Institute, only slightly panicking. This afternoon, Magnus was taking him on a date to Central Park, and it was the first date they’ve been on in a while due to the looming threats of Valentine and Sebastian. Once those threats were gone, they would have more time to spend together. So, to say that Alec wanted this date to be the best of the best was certainly the understatement of the century. He had a small gift that he wanted to give Magnus towards the end of the day, as long as everything went well.

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Izzy said rushing in. “What’s going on? Did you try on that shirt that I suggested?”

“Yeah, I did, but I dunno. It just didn't seem… _right_.”

“Okay, well then remember that this is a date to Central Park. It's not an occasion that you need to excessively dress up for, you know?”

“So, what should I do then?” Alec asked. “Just wear what I normally wear?”

“I think that's your best bet, big bro. Remember that this is Magnus we’re talking about here; he's not gonna care if you go all out or not, he's going to care about you,” Izzy said.

Alec let out a nervous breath. “Yeah, Iz, you're right. I- I’m just nervous about this date, which I know is weird ‘cuz we’ve been on enough dates for me to not be nervous, and I just want us to have a good time, and-”

Isabelle cut him off by placing her hands on his shoulders. “Alec! You're rambling. Just try not to think too much, and you’ll be fine,” she said teasingly, smirking at him.

Alec let out a laugh that sounded more like a deep exhale. “Yeah, yeah…” He said, rolling his eyes fondly at her.

She smacked his arm lightly. “Get out of here, big bro. Go show your man a good time,” she said.

Alec smirked, ducked his head to hide his face that was slowly heating up, and walked out his bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was standing in front of his full-length mirror in one of his silk robes, his phone in between his cheek and shoulder, adding the final touches to his makeup. He had his outfit sorted out; not too fancy, not too casual, and he had it lying out on the bed. He had a few things that he had arranged for his and Alec’s day, so he was checking in with his friend, Catarina. _If only she would answer the damn phone._

“Magnus, can it wait?” Catarina said, finally answering the phone. “Things are a little busy here.”

“Cat! Don't worry, this will only take a minute,” Magnus said.

“Alright,” Catarina said.

“I just wanted to make sure that everything is ready. Me and Alexander are in good need of some time off, and I want to make sure he doesn't worry about anything too much.”

“Everything is perfect; me, Dot, and Tessa checked everything early this morning,” she said.

Magnus let out a relieved breath. “Oh, thank God.”

“Hey, don't worry. You and Alec are gonna have a great time today, I just know it; of anyone deserves to have a day off, it's you two.”

“Thanks, Catarina,” he said, “for everything.”

“When have I ever done you wrong?” She asked. Magnus could tell she was smirking just by the sound of her voice.

He decided to joke around a bit. “Hmm… well there was that one time when-”

“Magnus…”

“Kidding! Talk to you later, Cat.”

“See you,” she said before Magnus hung up the phone. He then went to go back to the outfit on his bed to finish getting ready.

 

* * *

 

Alec was in the Institute's kitchen, and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it to see that Magnus had texted him.

       Magnus:  
        _Be there in a sec. Can't wait to see u Alexander <3_

He smiled at the message on the screen. When did I get so lucky? He asked himself.

       To Magnus:  
        _Ok. U too :)_

Isabelle walked up to him, looking over Alec’s shoulder at his phone.

“Is that Magnus?” She asked, a knowing smile on her face.

“Yep. He’s on his way,” Alec said, not able to help the smile that blooms across his face.

“Sweet. You have the box?”

“It's in my pocket,” Alec said, tapping the jewellery box in his back pocket.

“Okay, good. Have fun, big bro, give Magnus my best,” Izzy said, kissing Alec on the cheek.

“Thanks, I will,” he said, walking out of the kitchen towards the main entrance of the Institute. He opened the doors, and went outside to wait on the steps for Magnus.

Just then, he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening, and looked up to see Magnus stepping out of the portal, looking beautiful as always. He noticed that he dressed simply, which he appreciated. He loved Magnus’s fancy ensembles that he wore, they made him look powerful, but he loved simple Magnus just as much.

“Magnus!” He yelled out, rushing down the steps towards him. It felt like ages since the last time he saw him, even though it's only been a couple of days. Once he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, and held him close. “I’ve missed you,” he said into his ear.

“Oh, Alexander, I’ve missed you too,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss into the crook of Alec’s neck.

Alec broke away from the hug to kiss Magnus on the lips, and he felt like he had taken a deep breath of fresh air.

“Are you ready to go, my dear?” Magnus asked, holding out his hand to Alec.

Alec took his outstretched hand, interlocking their fingers.

“You bet.”

 

* * *

 

They couldn't have chosen a better day to do this. The sun was shining, the green leaves of the trees were rustling in the light breeze, and it wasn't too hot or too cold; it was the perfect temperature. Magnus took a deep breath to fill his lungs with the fresh air, and he knew that today was going to be exciting. He felt Alec’s thumb rubbing soothingly against his knuckles, and the small gesture made him feel warm and safe, and he couldn't help but lean a little closer against him. They hadn’t done something so mundane as going on a date to Central Park in a while, and it bubbled up a giddiness inside his chest.

“Magnus, hey, we’re here,” Alec said, nudging him with his arm. Magnus must have gotten a little lost in his thoughts because Alec was right, they were right at the entrance to Central Park.

“Ah, it's nice to be back here!” Magnus exclaimed. “It sure has been a while. Have you ever explored here on your many demon hunts, Alexander?”

“No, I can't say I have. The few times I have been here weren’t occasions that left much time for leisure,” Alec responded, smiling down at him.

“Oh! Well then, you're in for quite the treat. I have a couple of things that I planned for us that I think you’ll really enjoy.”

“I can’t wait to get started,” Alec said, wrapping his arm around Magnus’s shoulders.

Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec’s, and he guided him down the sidewalk. While they were walking, he pointed out various locations to Alec that held special memories to him, such as a tree that he had taught Raphael under, or a meadow where a rather exciting Seelie rave took place. After a few more minutes of walking, they finally made it to their destination; a row-boat pond.

“Here we are,” Magnus said, letting go of Alec’s arm that was around him.

“Are we gonna go rowing? Me and Izzy have always wanted to go rowing, but we never got the chance, for obvious reasons,” Alec said, looking excitedly at the various row-boats stacked together to the side.

“Then I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Alexander. It's quite relaxing, and you get such a lovely view of the city,” Magnus said.

They got on line to pay for their boat, and the attendant helped them get settled in, and went over the rules. Once they got on the water and got going, it was smooth sailing from there. Literally.

“Wow, Magnus, this is so nice,” Alec said, looking at the sights around him in wonder. Magnus smiled despite himself; it made him happy to see Alec so care-free after the stress filled few weeks they had to deal with.

“It sure is, isn’t it? Would you like to take try at rowing?” Magnus asked, handing over the oars to Alec in question.

“Sure,” Alec responded, taking to oars from him.

They continued on rowing for about half an hour, and Magnus thought that they had a wonderful time.

“Hey, Alexander, what do you say we start heading back? I have one more activity planned for us.”

“Okay, sure. Let's go,” Alec said.

Magnus used his magic to make the oars row by themselves to their their arms a rest. Rowing those oars did a number on your arms, even for a Warlock and a Shadowhunter.

Once they got back to shore, Magnus led them down the sidewalk for his next surprise.

 

* * *

 

Alec excitedly, and anxiously, awaited their next activity as Magnus led them down the path. It was nearing early evening, so he felt like soon would be a good time to give Magnus the present that he bought him. It wasn't much, just a little something to remind him that he loved him, and that he appreciated him, and all the things he'd done to help these last few months.

Alec felt Magnus’s hand squeeze his own, and he looked at Magnus to see him smiling at him.

“We’re here, Alexander,” Magnus said, gesturing to a small clearing with a few trees.

“It's beautiful, Magnus. What are we gonna do here?”

He heard Magnus let out a small chuckle. “Hmm, try looking a little closer.”

He looked again, and he did see that there was a familiar haze of magic surrounding the area. It must have been a strong glamour of he hadn't noticed it at first. He looked for a few seconds until he saw a big blanket with a picnic basket sitting on top.

He felt a huge smile stretch across his face. “You packed a picnic dinner?” Alec asked.

“I did, indeed,” Magnus replied, placing his arms on Alec’s shoulders, and leaning in to press his lips against his.

When they pulled away, Alec walked towards the blanket, feeling the slight resistance of the glamour as he walked through it, and sat down. Magnus followed soon after, and they began to enjoy their meal.

Inside the basket was chicken parmigiana, garlic bread, a salad, and some bottles of water. It was the most delicious food Alec had ever tasted, and Magnus had introduced him to some great foods. For dessert, there was even a bottle of wine, and tiramisu. But before they ate dessert, Alec remembered the box in his back pocket, and he knew that now was the right time to give Magnus his gift.

“Hey, Magnus?”

“Hmm?” Magnus mumbled around a mouthful of garlic bread.

“I wanted to give you something,” he said, pulling to box from his back pocket. He handed it to Magnus who had a shocked expression on his face. “It’s not much, but I-”

“Alexander, stop right there. Anything you give me always means so much,” Magnus said, a reassuring expression in his eyes.

Alec smiled at him. “I hope you like it, I got it from this mundane shop, and it made me think of you.

Magnus opened the box, and pulled out a bracelet made with silver a gold beads.

“Thank you, Alexander, it's beautiful,” Magnus said, and Alec leaned down to kiss him. “I had so much fun today with you, my dear. We were in need of a free day to ourselves, and I couldn't have imagined a better way to spend it.”

“Yeah, me too. Now that we’re no longer fearing for our lives, maybe we can do things like this more often?” Alec suggested.

“I would enjoy that very much,” Magnus replied, reaching his arm out to cup Alec’s face. Alec leaned into the touch, relishing the feel of Magnus’ skin on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and criticisms are always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr on @mattdaddorkio and @gracietheshadowwriter where you can send prompts.
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec! (And who's ready to scream with me tonight after the finale?? DX DX)


End file.
